


Tuesday, stream day

by electronic_elevator



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, POV Second Person, Wetting, cg!Mark, gender neutral!little!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: You’re feeling little, but it’s aTuesday. You can’t be little in the morning on aTuesday; Mark has towork.But you don’t hide it very well, and Mark takes good care of you even if he can’t stay with you.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Tuesday, stream day

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is all I’ve been able to think about three Tuesdays in a row (…I’m in a time zone where it’s more reasonable to need a nap by stream-time, I promise…) And, as a disclaimer, it was written and edited more quickly than I’m really supposed to do these things ‘cause I wanted to put it out today.

You’re feeling little, but it’s a _Tuesday_. You can’t be little in the morning on a _Tuesday_ ; Mark has to _work._ He’s got the stream with his friends Bob and Wade. It’s still early, so he’s got a little bit more time to spend with you… but on top of the issue of your current headspace, you’re also awfully tired after a bad night’s sleep. Without a quick nap before Mark got started, you probably wouldn’t make it through the whole stream, especially feeling small like this, but taking a nap would mean less time with Mark in person. 

So you’re feeling little, and tired, and pouty, and it’s a Tuesday and time isn’t slowing down for you to figure out what to do about it all. You were on Mark’s lap, clinging to his shirt and hiding your face in the crook of his neck, and didn’t realize you hadn’t exactly been subtle about the way you were feeling until Mark patted your back gently and remarked, “Oh, I’ve got a little one today, do I? A tired little one?” 

You felt your face heat up slightly. “No, ‘m fine,” you mumbled to his shirt collar. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to pretend you’re big.” 

You felt your face heat up even more and you were quiet this time, just letting Mark hold you and rub your back. You wanted that to be true, but you knew he couldn’t cancel the stream for you and wouldn’t want him to if he could. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay and just take care of you today,” he said softly, as if aware of your thoughts, “but how about this? I need to do a few things before the stream, anyway, so I’ll diaper you up and put you down for a nap. I’ll talk to Bob and Wade about keeping it, well, _relatively_ PG today so that you can watch me, and we’ll set an alarm so you can wake up in time. I’ll come get you after. We can have lunch and we’ll go from there. Okay?” 

That sounded nice, except the part where Mark wouldn’t be around, but that couldn’t be helped. You cautiously pulled back to look at him. “Okay. I’d like that,” you told him. 

“Great, let’s go, then.” Mark adjusted his hold on you so that one hand was under your butt to support your weight and the other remained on your back to stabilize you before he stood up. You moved your arms to around his neck to hold on a little better and watched Chica, who’d been sleeping in the other room, perk her head up and watch the two of you go.

—

Mark brought you to the bedroom, setting you down on the bed. “Do you need to go potty before I diaper you?” he asked as he got out your changing supplies. 

You shook your head. “No.”

He gave you a look like he was thinking about asking you to try. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes! I don’t need to go,” you insisted. You didn’t — well, you probably could have, but you didn’t want to, so you didn’t mention that part. 

Mark accepted this, whether or not he believed you, and returned to the bed with a changing mat, a diaper, and baby powder. “Hmm, okay. Lay down, sweetheart.” 

He quickly pulled your pants off, setting them aside. “You can relax a second,” he instructed, then went to work fluffing your diaper before slipping it under you. He powdered you thoroughly, rubbing it evenly into your skin. Mark was really good at this, and always left you feeling secure and comfortable. This diapering was no exception; he taped you up snugly and evenly, then declared, “There you go. Now you’re all good for your nap and the stream.” 

You smiled up at him, then wiggled off the changing mat so he could fold it up and set it aside for when you needed it later. 

“Nap time now.”

“…Oh, yeah,” you said, suddenly remembering that Mark was gonna leave in a minute and that you wouldn’t see him the rest of the afternoon. 

Mark pointed to the iPad that was charging near the bed. “You can watch the stream on that, okay?” You nodded, then he grabbed the alarm clock off the nightstand. You’d never used the alarm function before — sometimes Mark did, but it was mostly there for checking the time. “I’m gonna show you how to turn off the alarm.” He fiddled with it a bit, then told you, “It’s gonna go off in a minute; we’ve gotta wait.”

Mark moved to sit beside you, but evidently the clock had been nearly ready to flip, because the alarm went off just a few seconds later. “…Well, okay, then. Here,” he said, pointing to a switch on the top of the device. “It’s this button here. Can you press that for me?”

You nodded, and reached up to press it. You were a bit surprised to find Mark give you a big, warm smile. “You did it! Good job.” He held his hand up for a high five, and you returned it with a solid pat, smiling back under the praise. 

“Now, just do that same thing when it wakes you up.” He fiddled with it again, setting it for stream-time and replacing it on the nightstand. 

You yawned, then, giving away your tiredness. 

Mark smiled wryly. “Yep, somebody needs a nap. Lay down and I’ll tuck you in.”

You wanted to grumble and protest but you _were_ tired and you truly didn’t want to hold Mark up, so you quietly crawled to the middle of the bed. Mark lifted the covers while you did so, then laid them down over you before patting them down at your sides — not enough to make you feel trapped; just enough to make you feel cozy. 

“There you go,” Mark said with a kiss to your forehead. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly. 

“Of course, baby. I love you very much. Have a good nap, and I can’t wait to see you again after the stream.” 

“I love you too,” you said, but then when he turned to leave, couldn’t help but cry out “Wait!!” 

He turned. His expression suggested that he actually needed to get going, but his voice was as patient as ever when he asked, “What is it?”

You didn’t want to delay him for no reason, but… “Can I have just one more kiss? Please?” You gave him your sweetest look. Five or six hours was a really long time and you needed another kiss if you were going to make it that long without seeing him.

Mark chuckled, but smiled and walked back over to the bed. “You want one more? I’ll give you one more.” He gave you a rather loud, obnoxious smack on the cheek. “And another — and another — and one more for good measure — and wait I missed a spot —” By the second, you were giggling, and by the last, you were outright laughing and fidgeting. He paused to laugh with you, petting your hair back. “There. Just one more kiss,” he said, then leaned in and kissed you sweetly again, on the lips this time. “Now go to sleep. You’re too little to skip your nap, sweetheart.” 

You flushed slightly, smiling widely. You felt a number of warm feelings glowing in your chest as you settled back into the covers. “I will, I promise. Thank you, Mark,” you told him, and he headed out for real. 

It took you a bit longer to fall asleep than it otherwise would have, but you fell asleep happy. 

—

You woke up to the soft beeping of the alarm, immediately whining and fussing. You knew you had to turn it off, though, so you wriggled free of your blanket cocoon and pressed the button like Mark had shown you. The alarm silenced, and you gave a little smile as you remembered how Mark had been proud of you for doing it earlier. 

You also noticed a couple of other things on the nightstand: Your bottle, filled up with water and a little note that just said “Be good! I love you! See you after the stream. — Mark”. 

You sat back, sucking from your bottle with one hand and tracing over the letters of the note with a finger on your other hand until you heard a little _harrumph_ from across the room. You gasped delightedly, dropping the note and crawling towards the noise. Chica had come to keep you company! You peered down at the floor. She seemed to be sleeping, but you called her name and patted at the bed. “Chica!! Chica, c’mere!! Up, up!!” 

She roused, wagging her tail slowly as she stood. You kept calling for her to encourage her until she jumped up on the bed with you. You hugged her and pet her head. “Good girl!! Hi, Chica!!” 

Once she’d settled down beside you after gladly accepting your hugs and pets, you remembered that the stream was starting any minute now, so you scrambled for the iPad Mark had left you and clicked until you got to his Twitch page. You were just in time — he was live, but still muted, and so you propped up some pillows behind you and snuggled in with Chica to watch. 

—

You weren’t sure if it was by luck or if Mark really had said something to Bob and Wade, but the opening discussion stayed lighthearted and safe for little ears. When they switched to gaming, you realized Chica couldn’t see because you were holding the iPad on your lap. You thought she probably missed Mark while he was working, too, so you propped it up a ways down the bed so she could watch with you.

She seemed to be dozing, anyway, until she eventually wanted to get down. You let her go with a little wave, although you were sad to lose your stream watching buddy. Your attention returned to Mark soon enough because the boys had switched to the second game of the day. This one had silly physics, but luckily not rage-inducing ones. You’d spent most of the stream giggling at one thing or another and were glad that Mark had put you down for a nap so that you could stay awake for and enjoy the whole thing. 

Watching the stream was fun, but you still got excited when they began to discuss wrapping up. Having Mark in person was better… and, admittedly, you were pretty wet and needed a diaper change. 

As soon as he signed off, you grew wiggly and impatient, eyeing the door even though you knew it would take a minute or two for him to get to you. Much like watching a microwave countdown, those minutes dragged out forever, and you had the irrational thought that you might’ve been forgotten before Mark finally appeared in the doorway. You sprung up to your knees, reaching out to him with grabby hands and crawling to the edge of the bed. “Mark!!” you cried. 

“Hey! Whoa— hey now, be careful,” he said, rushing to meet you before you got too close to the edge. You snuggled up to him as he hugged you. “Did you like the stream?” 

“Yeah,” you told him. “The second game was silly.” You rambled a bit about your favorite moments from the stream, and what you thought about the game in general. 

“I thought you’d like that one,” he commented as he moved a hand down to your diaper, checking you. “You are very, very wet,” he teased. “Let’s get you in a dry diaper and then I’ll go make lunch. I’m starving — you must be hungry, too. Sit down; I don’t want you falling off the bed.” 

“Okay, Mark!” you agreed happily, turning your thoughts to delicious food as you plopped down on the bed. Once you were safely seated, Mark moved to grab the changing supplies and laid the mat out. 

“Lay down, baby,” he instructed. He untaped you, then quickly folded the wet diaper before trashing it. “What do you want for lunch?” 

You thought as he cleaned you gently with a baby wipe. “Can I have macaronis please?” 

“What vegetable do you want with it? Or you can have a fruit instead.” 

You made a face as he slid the clean diaper under you. You didn’t really mind vegetables (or fruits) but they weren’t what you wanted right now. “I want macaronis though. Please?”

“You can have macaronis but you need to have either a fruit or vegetable, too,” he reminded you. 

You pouted, but Mark just let you think as he finished diapering you. He checked the tapes and the leak guards one last time, making sure you’d be set for another few hours, before he told you “Sit tight; lemme wash my hands. If you can’t decide, I can pick for you.” 

Mark picking for you sounded nice, so you stopped thinking about what you wanted with your macaroni and waited for him to get back. (You could still see him through the bathroom door, so you weren’t as impatient as you had been after the stream.) 

“All clean!” Mark announced, holding up his hands as if to show you as he came back into the room. “Did you decide what you wanted?” He bent down to give you a quick kiss and pick you up.

You wrapped your arms and legs around him to hold on better and shook your head. “No, you pick.”

He chuckled as he carried you towards the kitchen. “Alright. I will. Let’s go get some food in our bellies.”

**Author's Note:**

> watching the streams while little goes surprisingly well… I recommend it as long as you’re not particularly sensitive to the fact that they do not usually actually keep very PG


End file.
